Terence (Angry Birds)
Note: This is not the EXACT same Terence from the Angry Birds franchise. This is a slightly different version. Terence (sometimes misspelled as Ter'r'ence), is a character in GreenPandaPlushes. He is a supporting protagonist in Plush Pirate Adventures and in the Angry Bird series. He saves the Angry Birds when they are kidnapped by the Pigs. After this event, he is recruited by Red to join them as a full-time member of the Angry Birds. He is voiced by GreenPandaGamer. Family, Friends and Affiliations Plush Pirate Adventures * Red (cousin) * Chuck (friend) * The Blues (friend) * Matilda (love interest) * Bomb (friend) * Hal (friend) * Bubbles (friend) * Stella (friend) * Incredible Terence (alternate universe counterpart) * Pig (enemy) * Bow Pig (enemy) * Mustache Pig (enemy) * Helmet Pig (enemy) * King Pig (enemy) * Mailman Pig (enemy) * Chef Pig (enemy) * Cupid Pig (enemy) * Construction Pig (enemy) * Leprechaun Pig (enemy) * Reindeer Pig (enemy) * Pumpkin Pig (enemy) * Winter Pig (enemy) * Panda (friend) * Ridges (friend) * Skunk (friend) * Captain Jackrabbit (friend) * Narrator/Shopkeeper/Turtle (friend) * Sailor Mickey (enemy) Other Universes * Mario (friend) * Luigi (friend) * Yellow Toad (friend) * Blue Toad (friend) * Toad (friend) * Toadette (friend) * Toadsworth (friend) * Captain Toad (friend) * Peach (friend) * Daisy (friend) * Rosalina (friend) * Yoshi (friend) * Bowser (enemy) * Bowser Jr. (enemy) * Kamek (enemy) * Koopa Troop (enemy) * Wario (enemy, later turns into friend) * Waluigi (enemy, later turns into friend) * Donkey Kong (friend) * Diddy Kong (friend) * Toon Link (friend) * Toon Zelda (friend) * Ganondorf (enemy) * Sonic (friend) * Tails (friend) * Dr. Eggman (enemy) * Kirby (friend) * Meta Knight (ally) * King Dedede (enemy) * Pikachu (friend) * Tyrunt (friend) * Chespin (enemy) * Victini (friend) * Vaporeon (enemy) * Turtwig (enemy, later becomes friend) * Creeper Bros. (enemy) * Skellie (enemy) * Spike (enemy) Powers and Abilities Terence is easily the strongest Angry Bird. He isn't that much larger than the others but he is definitely stronger. All alone, he defeated the Pigs and rescued all of the Angry Birds. However due to his strength and large size, Terence is quite slow. His mana helps him move around more quicker. Like the rest of the Birds, he can fly, and only moves around through hopping/jumping due to having no arms or feet. Personality Terence, although very powerful, is also very lazy. He is the laziest Angry Bird. He has a crush on Matilda and thinks about how to confess to her. He can be shown to be brave too, as he rescued the Angry Birds all alone one time. He likes to sleep. He only helps when absolutely needed. Image Gallery Trivia * His favorite color is maroon. * He's the only Angry Bird (besides Red), who is known to have family. * He has a crush on Matilda. * Like Matilda, he has no "best friends" in the Angry Birds army. * His alternate universe counterpart, the Incredible Terence, is based off of the Incredible Hulk.